Recurring Characters in New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block
People * Gaz (Melissa Fahn): Appeared frequently throughout the second and third seasons, starting with Friendship Slay where she's questioned by Princess Morbucks. She was mostly seen in the background or during major events but she had no speaking roles whatsoever. She plays a more major part in Skoolkids where it's revealed that her presence in CN City was wrought when her main universe was destroyed by Nickelodeon (metaphor for cancelation), leaving her homeless. It's implied thereafter that those in the Invader Zim universe maintain close ties with the CN universe. She plays another big role in Standard Practices and it's possible she'll appear more often since Jhonen Vasquez allowed Strange to use her. * Skoolkids: Kids from the Invader Zim universe that were transported to CN City through unknown circumstances. They were ostracized by the community thanks to lies spread by the Titans, but thanks to Barry Grey, their names were cleared. The kids frequently spend time with the younger toons. **'Zita (Mo Collins):' Zita could be considered the leader of the Skoolkids. She's more reserved than the other kids and is somewhat shy too. In most episodes, it's implied that she talks to her old teacher on the phone. She plays a major role in Everybody(?) Hates the Johnsons where she's relentlessly stalked by Andy Johnson after she befriends him out of pity. Following the events of that episode, she refuses to hang out with anyone outside of KARAAJ. **'Sara (Janice Kawaye):' One of the more rude kids in the group. She is quick to call out the stupidity in an individual or a particular idea and she is quite judgmental of others. She is also not too bright, yet she was accepted by the others regardless. It has been implied in the series that she has a crush on Rob. **'Rob (Adam Paul):' He's potentially even more rude than any of the other skoolkids (or any kid for that matter). He has been mocked over his large forehead, but that hardly prevented him from getting accepted by the others (which could be attributed to him making fun of those who would be on a lower level than him). He frequently hangs out with Sara, and it's possible the two are in a relationship. **'Jessica (Antionette Spolar):' Jessica was formerly one of the most popular students at her former school, but her reputation was destroyed by Amber in Standard Practice. She was accepted by the other kids and has since become more open to what the "losers" do. She seems to be one of the three main leaders of KARAAJ. **'Melvin (Danny Cooksey):' A perpetually happy boy who tries to keep the spirits of the others alive. He has been considered to be the most useless member of KARAAJ, yet they keep him because they like his personality. Melvin claims that he's always happy because he wants to even out his otherwise mediocre life. **'Keef (Danny Cooksey):' One of the more obsessive members of the group. Similar to Melvin, he tries to maintain order in the group, mostly by sorting out arguments the members have, although his advice is instantly ignored. Whenever he sets a goal in his mind, he never stops until it's accomplished (such as an unseen time when he retrieved his old eyes after they were replaced with robotic ones) **'Mary (Antionette Spolar):' It's implied that she has a crush on Melvin as the two frequently hang out with one another. Mary is naive yet happy as can be, and she usually suffers one way or another. She doesn't wear pants or underpants, which was brought up by Aki in "See You Soon". She plays a major part in Superstitions where she falls from a tree and breaks her arm. **'Gretchen (Antionette Spolar):' Gretchen is one of the more sarcastic kids in the group, and she shows little to no interest in what's happening, no matter the situation. She attributes this to her former home life which was implied to be far worse. In spite of her lack of interest, she still hangs out with the kids. **'Aki (Antionette Spolar):' Considered to be the brains of the Skoolkids. She often collides with Connie due to their similarities and she has shown to suffer from anger issues. She plays a major role in Growth Pains where she unknowingly takes part in an experiment that transforms her into a Hulk like monster and attempts to stop another creature who's framing her for destroying CN City. **'Brian (Paul Greenberg):' Brian was believed to be dead after getting sent to the Underground Classroom. He was released after another student left the class permanently, only to get kidnapped by Sherman the Person a while after. He is considered to be annoying by many of the group members, but they keep him with the group since his bad traits pale in comparison to other kids they hate. **'Carl (Eric Bauza):' Another kid who was kidnapped by Sherman. He seems to enjoy tormenting Melvin and just about anyone else who's overly emotional. He is more distant than the other kids and he hardly participates in whatever the other kids do. **'Alex:' Unique amongst the other kids, in that she never speaks. According to Zita, it's because she never has anything interesting to say. **'Flan (Adam Paul):' Considered by his friends to be a complete spaz. He's usually used as a non-sequitur, in that it's questioned why he's in the group when it wasn't established he was prior. I't's revealed that he's the lightest person in KARAAJ. **'Penny (Sarah Hyland (first appearance) Danielle Judovits (rest of the series)):' A lesser known student from the kids' old school. The kids hardly knew much about her other than that she smelled bad. She appeared in The Spaghetti Incident! where she was aiding the enemy kids, but she joins KARAAJ and reveals crucial information on the former. Prior to getting sent to CN City, she was a prominent prankster and she says risqué statements almost a majority of the time. In later appearances she has matured to a degree, but her dialogue remains more of the same. She was originally voiced by Sarah Hyland in her debut episode, but her role was given to Danielle Judovits so the former could focus on her work on Modern Family. * The Johnsons: The Johnsons are hated by nearly everyone in CN City. Reasons for their disfavor vary per episode, but common reasons include them wasting valuable show resources, them being the lowest rated classic CN show and them being boring. They're frequently antagonized by KARAAJ (though they mostly focus on Andy and Rodney) * Phil (Frank Welker): A bearded man who occasionally visits the toons, usually to bother them. His mannerisms are similar to those expressed by Ernest from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Phil is a parody of the let's player DarksydePhil, whom's traits Phil shares in the show. In later episodes, Herb, Mark and George are shown to be living in Phil's house, implying that Phil moved away after the first season. It was confirmed that he did move in Too Old. Nevertheless, he makes small cameos in other episode (most prominently in season 4) * Jarrod (Khary Payton): An African American man who makes up a prominent running gag in the series, shouting that somebody (usually the toons) have messed with someone they shouldn't have ("You messed with the wrong ____ fool!"). In Mt. Joey, he's briefly seen, but his face is obscured by the hood of his sweat jacket and he's knocked off of Joey by Mandy, stating his signature line. His name is revealed in Hoop Mares where Amethyst chastises him after he makes a quote in regards to her poor skills at basketball. * Herb, Mark and George: Three males who live next door to the toons. The three show great disfavor towards not only the toons, but everyone around them, but according to Mark, they don't genuinely hate anyone, just each other and having to be around other people. It has been debated whether or not they're legitimately human or something more sinister. Their purposes seem to vary within each episode, but most of the time, they wind up indirectly helping the toons and they're even shown hanging around most of them (claiming that their means of communication is being rude, and that everyone knows it). The three are based on one-off characters that appeared in The Simpsons. **'Herb (Larry Miller):' A white male with light brown hair and wears a blue sweater with kakis. He's the most vocal out of the three and is usually the one who chastises those who try to talk to him. Vain and cynical, he usually calls everything and everyone asinine (even as a compliment). In spite of his angry demeanor, he usually spends time with the toons, whether it be mandatory, or if he just wants to kill time before he has something better to do. In spite of his hostile nature, he does have a soft spot for the younger toons and near the end of season 3 he has become less bitter. He works as an insurance agent. It's revealed in Skoolkids that he collects rare music albums. **'Mark (Phil LaMarr):' An African American male who's bald, wears glasses, a red shirt with a white vest and grey kakis. He's similar to Herb, only difference is that Mark is prone to angry outbursts. He's usually the one who tries to justify certain issues, usually to prevent people from further bothering him. It's implied that he's the breadwinner of the house he, Herb and George live in. Whenever anyone needs someone to convey their anger, they often rely on Mark. A scar is present near the top of his neck, and it's implied that he got it during a riot he participated in. He works as a defense attorney. He disappears towards the end of A Price to Pay for unknown reasons. **'George (Larry Miller (earlier episodes) Dave Wittenberg (rest of the series):' A tan-skinned man who has black hair (also white on the sides) and wears a green shirt and dark brown kakis. He hardly speaks whenever he appears, and when he does, he unintentionally brings up the insecurities of the other two men and the toons, though starting with season 3, he talks more (whenever his voice actor doesn't voice other characters). He is frequently seen with Herb, likely due to George's silent nature. He works as a stay-at-home telemarketer. * Jacob (Dee Bradley Baker): An animation enthusiast who bullies those who go against his vision of a perfect animated cartoon. It was revealed that he wasn't a legitimate person, but an embodiment of the negative aspects of the animation fandom. He was defeated after the toons criticized what was well regarded by animation fans (such as Last of the Starmakers, which the toons called hentai fan service). He returns in "Too Old" and his personality has softened, but his arrogance remains unchanged. The toons defeat him again by convincing him to become a food reviewer. * Joey (Frank Welker): A morbidly obese, annoying man who lives a few blocks way from the toons. In spite of his grating behavior, he's often used by the toons for various tasks (i.e. as a torture mechanism when they try to get answers from someone). His only major appearance was in Mt. Joey, where he grows to the size of a mountain after an experiment goes awry. He's based on the YouTube food critic JoeysWorldTour. * Mickey McDouglastonchesterfield (Toby Huss): An elderly fast-food tycoon who runs a restaurant that's modeled after McDonalds. He attempted to brainwash people into visiting his restaurant and following his way of thinking, and he was nearly successful until his brother Alvin stopped him. The two decided to merge their restaurants together, and they both went on to brainwash the toons again. Mickey appears to resemble Fred Phelps, and his personality and anachronisms seem to be similar to his as well. Mickey was last seen in Mt. Joey, taking part in the hiking contest and attempting to trick Eddy into quitting. He plays another major role in The Beat Goes On where he and Hector Con Carne go to court after getting into a fender bender, and again in Bread, Chocolate and Hot Sauce where he helps fund Herb and the gang's hot sauce in exchange for getting half of the revenue. * Alvin McDouglastonchesterfield (Jim Wise): Mickey's younger brother who runs a diner. While he appears to be friendlier than Mickey, he seems to have picked up some of Mickey's bad traits, which include only going to stop Mickey because he was taking away his customers and he and him brainwashing the toons towards the end of his only appearance. He appears to resemble the current pastor of the Westboro Baptist Church, Steve Drain and his personality reflects Drain's as well. He briefly appears in Mt. Joey, likely because Joey was near Alvin and Mickey's diner when he grew, but he doesn't take part in the hiking contest. He also appears in Closer to the Sun where he's playing on a slot machine in the casino. His next prominent appearance is in The Beat Goes On where he testifies for Mickey and encouraged him to take Hector to court. * Ivan Flint (Nick Bakay): An egomaniacal comic book writer who, according to Stacy, gets constant praise on his works even if they have clear problems. He constantly relies on shock value, killing off individuals and making them turn evil in order to create drama. It was revealed at the end of his sole episode that he was really the show's creator, Elliot Strange, in disguise as part of an elaborate April Fools joke. Ivan is loosely based on Ian Flynn, writer for the Archie Sonic comics. * Stacy Kilogo (Dave Wittenberg): A man (contrary to his name) who works as an artist for Ivan. He serves as the voice of reason when it comes to Ivan's plans, but he has proven to be just as crazy as Ivan, and has even tried to flandarize anyone he comes across. Like Ivan, Stacy was not a real person, but co-writer Owen Emerson helping Strange in the prank. Stacy is based on Tracy Yardley, an artist for the Archie Sonic comics. * Milt (Hope Levy): An innocent young boy who's frequently harmed, either to set up a plot point or for no reason. He's based on a one off character that appeared in an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, where he was Nergal Jr.'s first victim. A running gag throughout the series is that he's constructing his own friends (whether it be a snowman or something similar), which means that Milt could be socially awkward. Before he gets hurt, someone tries to talk to him (usually attempting to become his friend) and he mocks them, usually over their appearance. It's implied in The Spaghetti Incident that the kids actually know Milt and they view him as a grunt. In the same episode, he's actually used to the suffering he goes through and he complains that he didn't get injured after a delirious Brian fires near him. * Barry Grey (Wally Wingert): A former gym teacher who originally appeared in Hoop Mares as a referee and in Schoolgem A as an assistant gym teacher. In Skoolkids, he attempts to run for president and he indirectly defends the Skoolchildren from the townspeople. He is made into a senator due to him not being on time to participate in the campaign. * Gunther Wahl (Fred Stoller): Barry's friend and secretary. Gunther seems to agree with everything Barry says, no matter how unethical. Gunther's name is a reference to a production company ran by Lee Gunther and Michael Wahl. * Taco: A normal taco that everyone seems to idolize. People only understand Taco when it's talking directly to them or vice versa. He is last seen in The Beat Goes On where Rodney eats him. * Logan (Brian Cummings): A middle aged man who passes himself off as a teenager. Similar to characters like Jarrod and Milt, he's mostly used as a one-off joke. He debuted in Cool Cat Vs. The Kids where Dib claims that if Cool Cat wasn't legit, then Logan wouldn't be a legit teenager. He was supposed to be voiced by Dan Castellaneta, but Strange didn't want to spend too much money to get him to state one or two lines per episode. He instead went with Brian Cummings because he was cheaper and was already voicing Hollywood. * Sherman the Person (Dan Castellaneta): A morbidly deranged man who appears in Could This Be Considered a Sequel? where he kidnaps the kids and forces them to perform in a show, only to get stopped by Tak. It was revealed at the end of the episode that he was merely an actor who wanted to put on one last show before allowing the demolition crew to take down the old playhouse. * The Fred Barron (Robert Cait): A former co-worker of Herb, Mark and George who managed one of three companies that were discredited on a show they produced. He takes great interest in getting the name of his company shown at the end because he was the main creator of it. His full name is Fred Shapiro West and he gets his nickname from his previous acting career where he played rogue pilots. Fred is based on Fred Barron, the producer of Seinfeld's first season and his middle and last names are sourced from Howard West and George Shapiro who also produced Seinfeld. * Gilbert McHenry (Wyatt Cenac): The third producer of Herb, Mark and George's show. His name is a mix between Garry Gilbert and Doug McHenry. He prime motive for getting credited in the show is to help keep his career afloat due to "Tyler Perry overtaking the African American television market." * Les Skalion (S. Scott Bullock): A musician/criminal who harasses everyone around him. His bandmates have abandoned him, he had multiple run-ins with the law and he lost his house. He seems to show no interest in turning his life around and he instead tricks people into giving him their stuff so he could at least be entitled to bragging rights. He is last seen getting sent to a mental institution. Les is based on Wes Scantlin, the lead singer of Puddle of Mudd. * Floyd Schiles (Steve Burns): Floyd was the host of a popular kids show KAARAJ used to watch until he lost his mind for an unknown reason. As a result of his departure, he became more secluded and believed that people hated him for his profession. He edited some episodes of his show and scattered them across CN City, hoping to get someone curious enough to locate him, and he successfully convinces the kids to come over after they learn that it's his birthday. Floyd is based on the original host of Blue's Clues and is voiced by the host as well. * Steve (Christopher Masterson): A very tall man who befriends KAARAJ to get information on them to give to Andy Johnson. He was plagued with an extremely rare disorder that caused his growth to excel at a tripled rate. He was reluctant to permanently finish off KAARAJ, and after getting verbally abused by Andy, he turns on him and along with Keef, he saves the group and convinces the group to re-accept Keef. He declines to remain in KAARAJ, instead wanting to travel the world, which the group fully supports. Steve is based on Steve Ross, the son of Bob Ross. * Peter Panninschwartz (Andy Berman): A satirized version of the Disney character, who kidnaps children in an attempt to start an army to take over the United Kingdom before getting stopped by Dib. * Captain Hookowsky (Quinton Flynn): Similar to Peter Panninschwartz, Hookowsky is a parody of his Disney counterpart. He attempted to capture Peter Panninschwartz and the kids so he could engage in pedophiliac like activities. Once Peter was defeated, he retreated to Guam after Gretchen joked about informing the FBI about him. * Cane Butt: Based off of a background character in What's With Andy?. His only appearance is in Breaking a Cliche where Gaz sticks his cane up his butt in an attempt to scare the ticket vendor into giving her and the kids tickets to the new movie. Strange has included this character as a means of letting his disfavor out towards particular characters. Groups and Organizations * K.A.R.A.A.J.: Short for "Kids All Rallied Against All Johnsons" (formerly Andy Johnson) is a club ran by the kids that was first introduced in "Everybody(?) Hates the Johnsons". The group is dedicated to plotting against the Johnsons, viewing them as a stain in the cartoon community, but it also serves as a sanctuary for the kids who're considered abnormal by others. Their base of operations was originally a homemade club house, but they have moved to an abandoned house on the outskirts of town. The name reportedly comes from the group's first meeting occurring in a garage, as seen in the unaired (Not a) Christmas Special, and that Jessica and Eddy formed the group in the first place. **The current members are Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny 2x4, Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Rolf, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Gaz, Zita, Jessica, Rob, Sara, Brian, Mary, Aki, The Letter M, Keef, Melvin, Gretchen, Carl, Alex, Steven, Connie, Amethyst and Johnny Bravo.